<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>learn as if you're always going to live; live as if tomorrow you're going to die by hautecleres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831449">learn as if you're always going to live; live as if tomorrow you're going to die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres'>hautecleres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mutual Pining, Original Character Backstory, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Recovered Memories, Scars, Sharing a Bed, True Ending Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the desolate world of Vein, there were only the survivors, the sorry excuse of death incarnate in the form of revenants, and the Lost. Forced to a cycle of rebirth and immortality in a cage of red, those who live are made to survive off of what resources they could find or even resort to violence against those who are suffering the same fate as them.</p><p>There was a glimmer of light. In the eternal darkness there lied answers in a woman's blood. Even as death loomed over her and her companions' heads, they were determined to restore Vein to a former glory that could be only found in fairytales. Knowledge was but a step toward a brighter future for those doomed to live in the cage of red.</p><p>Amidst all of this, perhaps there was a way to reclaim old memories and find love along the way before death could claim them first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>learn as if you're always going to live; live as if tomorrow you're going to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has literally been sitting in the drafts for the past few weeks. I am tired and just want this to be published so if there are any mistakes I will fix them when I feel like going back and editing what needs to be fixed.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy because Louis and Hope are going to suffer a tad bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hope cuts down Oliver, there's instant regret as he disperses. She knows when that Lost attacked him down in the cavern, there was no chance of him surviving. Still, she foolishly clung to the belief that she would see him at the top and he would be okay. She was horribly naïve to think that way.</p><p>She just met him after all. Why did it hurt so much that she couldn't save him from that fate?</p><p>Louis, the revenant she met shortly after parting with Oliver, was in awe of her power. She can restore mistles and bloodsprings, and look into the Vestiges left behind by the Lost. And when he asked if she knew how she gained such powers, Hope only shook her head.</p><p>A revenant loses memories every time they disperse. The content of those memories often leave blanks in a revenant's brain to the point that dispersing too much can have detrimental effects. But Hope remembers nothing at all. Nothing of her time before the Great Collapse, or even how she became a revenant. Her mind was fuzzy, and every time she tried to recall any events she was only met with a pounding headache. </p><p>And yet, even though she remembers absolutely nothing, there's bits and pieces that feel a little too familiar for her own liking. When she first arrives at the home base, she steers away from the bar. The sight of all the alcohol present makes her want to gag, and she just wants to take all of the bottles and throw them over the balcony. The ache in her bones and the rush in her veins as she takes down enemy after enemy is exhilarating, drowning out whatever voices echo in her mind. The voices only grow louder whenever Louis or Yakumo or Mia don't have enough regeneration and they fall, and Hope only panics because she has failed them, and the panic leads to her own downfall.</p><p>She's constantly telling the other members, especially Louis, to slow down, to take a break. She feels as if she has said the exact same words to another person, but she can't pin down who it could be. </p><p>
  <em>"Alcohol can't solve everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sometimes you need to get away from your work and just breathe."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't have you dying on me."</em>
</p><p>The phrases feel familiar on her tongue, like a mantra. It makes her skin crawl to know she can't figure out why it feels painful to say those words to her teammates, why she feels a dull ache in her chest where her heart is as if she was only a fragment of herself. A revenant loses memories every time they disperse, and Hope wishes she can recall her memories but she can't because she's always been shrouded in mystery. </p><p>Everyone is always thanking her for allowing them to retrieve memories they had once lost, but Hope always felt guilty. She was looking deep into the pasts' of her friends, and for what? While everyone saw it as a saving grace, she saw it as an invasion of privacy. They all trusted her, but there was barely anything she could offer in return. How were they so willing to open up to her once their memories were laid bare before her when she couldn't even offer them a sliver of her own past? It didn't seem fair. </p><p>"You seem troubled."</p><p>Io always read her like an open book. Both of them took comfort that they weren't able to recall anything from before they became revenants. It was comforting to know that Hope wasn't alone, but she always took note of how lost Io looked whenever she was left to her own devices. The smaller woman would often look out at Vein from the balcony or be resting on her bed, surrounded by candlelight. Hope always warned Io to be careful lest she knocked over a candle and set the entire home base on fire. When they're together, there's a sense of vulnerability that both can willfully shed without judgement. They certainly weren't related by blood, but Hope came to look at Io as if she was her sister.</p><p>"Am I that easy to read?" Hope asks her as they soak in the hotspring together. Normally there would be more people, but it was just the two of them sitting in the middle of the hotspring. She adjusts her towel as she glances over at Io.</p><p>"Your face scrunches up when you're deep in thought," Io bluntly points out. "I'm not sure the others have noticed, but I certainly have." She's quiet for a moment before she asks, "Would you like to talk about it?"</p><p>"I'm just bothered about my memories," Hope tells her as she looks up at the sky. "I constantly find vestiges and you're able to thread those memories together into a blood code. But so far in our travels, none of them have personally resonated with me. Sometimes I wonder if I even have vestiges to begin with. Perhaps fate is purposely pointing me away from my memories."</p><p>"Vein is enormous. The possibility of finding your vestiges is very high despite them not being at any locations we've been to so far," Io points out. "I'm certain that you will find your vestiges eventually."</p><p>"And what about yours, Io? Aren't you curious to know what's in your vestiges as well?"</p><p>"It's true that I am the same as you. We both don't remember anything of our pasts," She says almost solemnly. Her expression nearly changes to one of indifference, but Hope recognizes the look in her eyes. It's the look of one who questions their purpose in life. "I'm curious to know why I'm destined to stay at your side. If I have any vestiges, they can provide me answers to my otherwise fractured identity."</p><p>"Io…" Hope frowns. She opens her mouth to offer comforting words, but she's cut off once she hears the door opening behind them. Multiple voices begin to fill the air and she knows that it'll be awhile before she can get a moment alone with Io again. In the moment, she leans back and greets Coco, Mia, and Murasame as they enter the hotspring.</p><p>After all, they didn't have any time to waste when they had a mission to accomplish. </p><p>The cathedral is a labyrinth of twists and turns and ivory structures that blend into one another. Even when she purifies  a mistle and earns a portion of the map, Hope finds herself stumbling into corners that she's set foot in one too many times. Her companions grow just as frustrated as she is once they find themselves running around in circles, and it takes a few moments before they're on a different path. </p><p>Fighting against the Berserker was no easy task, either, as they all had to navigate in such a confined space. The Berserker's range was enough to knock all of them into different corners of the area, and it's not long before they start to disperse over and over again.</p><p>When the Berserker finally disperses, they're finally able to catch a breath. Hope prays that there's a mistle beyond so they can rest and regain their regeneration. However, she notices something up ahead. An axe was implanted in the ground, surrounded by pieces of rubble. Resting at the head of the axe was the familiar red glow of a vestige. As she reaches out for it, a voice rings out.</p><p>
  <em>"My mother… is she alive?"</em>
</p><p>She nearly elbows Louis in the chest as she pulls back. He's resting his hand on her shoulder so she can regain her balance. In the corner of her eye, Mia is looking down at the vestige curiously.</p><p>"That was your voice just now, wasn't it?" Mia asks. "Shall we take a look?"</p><p>"I must admit, I'm rather curious to look into your memories," Yakumo intervenes. "You're always looking into ours. How about we take a look at yours?"</p><p>"Now, Yakumo, we shouldn't force Hope to share her memories with us," Louis scolds the redhead. He shakes his head. "It's up to her if she's willing to let us see her vestige."</p><p>Hope's gaze softens at Louis's' words. She knows that he's always been wanting to ask her questions about her powers, ask her questions about her past. But because she rarely remembers anything regarding the Great Collapse and the Queen, he's always restrained himself from prying too much. In her case, it's no wonder he wants to know everything about her. Hell, she wishes she knew everything about herself just so she can answer all his questions. Knowing that he's placing the boundary of whether or not she wanted to open up about her memories to them made her happy.</p><p>"It's okay, Louis," Hope reassures him. "I've invaded everyone's privacy here more than once. The least I can do is offer you a glimpse of my own memories."</p><p>There's a look of worry on Louis's face before he sighs. "If you say so, Hope."</p><p>She takes a deep breath before returning her attention to her vestige. Slowly, she reaches out and grasps the red crystal in her hand. Spikes shoot deep into her hand and Hope stumbles forward a bit in pain. Her blood surges forward as spires of blue flow around her arm and she takes a deep breath to take control.</p><p>As quickly as it happened, Hope calms the vestige, and suddenly, the world is enveloped in white.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Squad B to HQ, do you copy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Static filled Hope's ear as she watched her squad captain attempt to contact HQ. Her squad was out on a scouting mission, hoping to make progress in the area. After the Great Collapse, the Thorns of Judgement shifted the land and reigned catastrophe on all corners of the earth. It seemed like just yesterday she was wandering through the city, roaming the streets as if it was just any normal day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's weird," her squad captain said with a grunt. "HQ isn't getting back at all. I wonder what's happening over there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps we should head back for now," Hope suggested. "We're done with our mission, right? We can just report to HQ when we get back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Erhardt has a point," one of the squad members agreed with her. "Besides, there's not much we can do beyond this point. No way we can cross this huge chasm anyway."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her squad captain opened his mouth to say something, but a signal from the radio gathered their attention. It seemed that HQ finally answered their call. Her squad captain turned up the volume and awaited for HQ to respond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All squads, return to HQ immediately! We are having a crisis!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her squad exchanged concerned looks at the message.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A crisis? What’s going on?” Her squad captain asked frantically. The signal began to die out as the sound of static began to take over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...Silva… frenzy… we need to… kill…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An explosion can be heard in the background, along with the deafening screams that echoed through the air before the signal was cut off completely. Only static remained. Worry began to pool in Hope’s gut. The message was incredibly concerning, especially if Cruz was involved. They had just talked before Hope left for the mission. Did something happen at the laboratory? Her thoughts immediately went to her mother, and Hope began to feel anxious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We need to go back,” She said quickly, and her squad could only agree as they started to head back the way they came. Her heart was beating rapidly in her ears, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she gripped her weapon tightly. It took them hours to reach where they currently were. It would be a miracle if they got back in time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They ran into another squad on their way back. Many began to express their concerns vocally on their way back, and Hope tried to drown out their voices. She was only focused on the state of her mother. Was she okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the laboratory comes into view, they’re all met with the sight of blazing fire. Blood was splattered on the ground and the building, painting everything crimson. The sight nearly made Hope throw up, but she resisted. Someone else was not so lucky and threw up on the side of the road. It looked as if the entire place was destroyed. No, someone came and massacred everyone. In the distance, there’s a figure that’s barely trudging away from the destruction, blood dripping down their head. They all run towards the figure and recognize him as one of the main researchers for Project QUEEN.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What happened!?” Her squad captain yelled as they made it to an area away from all the smoke and carnage. They couldn’t afford to take off their masks since they weren’t near a mistle. The only mistle within range was at the laboratory, but it was unsafe to even approach the building. They could be the next ones to die if they weren’t careful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cruz frenzied,” the researcher let out a dry cough, getting to the point. “The BOR parasite was too much for her and in her frenzy, she went out on a massacre. I barely escaped with my life. I can’t say much for the rest of my friends and colleagues, though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sir, my mother,” Hope nearly went hysterical at his words, “Serenity Erhardt, please, did you see her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,” the researcher gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m afraid she might have died along with everyone else that was in that building.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in that moment, Hope’s world began to collapse. She could barely hear anything but the sounds of her own cries, pain wracking her entire body. Her companions tried to offer her comforting words, offer her their condolences, but it did nothing to mend the guilt of having her own mother’s blood on her hands. She failed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not long before Operation QUEENSLAYER was launched. Gregorio Silva was one of the first revenants to be awakened. Despite the BOR parasite having different effects depending on the person’s body, Hope knew that it could lead to them being an immortal fighting machine should their body accept the parasite. At the time, she was only a human amidst several other revenants created to fight in Operation QUEENSLAYER. The Queen, Cruz Silva, had frenzied because her body was not able to handle the overwhelming power of the parasite implanted in her. As a result, they were at war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope's heart ached in pain. Fighting Cruz, or rather the Queen, was not going to be simple. They used to be friends, after all. If Hope wanted to live to see another day, however, she had to show no mercy. Despite the guilt that already managed to ingrain itself into her brain, she knew she had a duty to fulfill. Her mother would’ve wanted her to fight for the cause. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her squad managed to corner the Queen, but the Queen's power was unlike anything compared to the Lost or even the horrors. She produced thousands of ivory thorns before launching them at her squad. When Hope came to, she knew that she was dead. But she was kicked from the grave to become a revenant. How cruel it was that she was granted death only to be turned into an immortal weapon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad you're awake, Hope," Karen gave her a smile. "The damage to your heart concerned me, but you've always been the resilient type. It brings me joy that your body didn't reject the BOR parasite."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope rolled her shoulders back as she listened to Karen. She ran a hand through her dark blue hair, a nervous habit she developed over time. "The BOR parasite… If I've been implanted with it, does that mean that I…?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You died two days ago. More specifically, at the hands of the Queen," She replied. "You were the only one who survived the attack. Everyone else's hearts were beyond repair."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope's mouth fell open at the news. Her squad had been through thick and thin, and out of everyone she was the only one who survived. Her hands clenched into fists at the thought. Why was it that she got to live when her comrades were all dead? Guilt began to gnaw at her from the inside out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see…" Hope responded in a lower tone. A lot had happened after the Queen had frenzied. Everyone at the laboratory was killed, even her own mother. However, if Karen awakened as a revenant, perhaps there was a chance. "Karen, if you don't mind me asking…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope mentally braced herself. "My mother… is she alive?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a moment of silence before Karen shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hope. We weren't able to find her body where the laboratory was. Silva tried to gather whoever he could in such little time, so a thorough search of the place wasn't conducted," she slowly said with her eyes downcast. "Even then, there's many possibilities to consider, especially the condition of her heart."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see…” Hope responded quietly, looking down at her hands. First Cruz, then her mother, and now her entire squad. Fate loved messing with the ones she cared about most, and she was the one left behind to carry the burden of their deaths. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An alarm rang in the distance, and Karen informed her that she would have to fight even though she had just woke up. The thought didn’t seem to phase Hope. Maybe cutting down hordes of Lost was what she needed to reduce the guilt that seeped through her body. Adrenaline would act as a fine substitute, indeed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack didn’t compare to her original squad leader, but he was a fine companion. He respected her upon their first meeting, and even gave her the nickname ‘Kid’ (though Hope would argue that the age gap wasn’t enough for him to call her such a childish name). However, he couldn’t detect the bloodlust that Hope held as she cut down Lost with no mercy, or could offer her any comforting words whenever they rested at a mistle and she would stare into the distance with no light in her eyes. Not that he could offer her anything; after all, they barely knew anything about each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their fighting styles synced well with one another, especially when they fought off against the Queen’s Knight. But the real test was when the Queen came to confront them. They couldn’t afford to die when they were so close to their goal. Revenants and humans were already suffering enough. Putting Cruz out of her misery was the only way Hope could repent for the deaths of those she held dear. And it was the only way to finally bring Cruz peace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t think she would be the one to deal the final blow, to manifest her blood veil in time to pierce it through the Queen’s heart. Drinking the Queen’s blood was almost exhilarating, but the rush was immediately met with pain. Hope could only cry out in pain as she began to lose herself. Gregorio and Jack offered her words of praise, but their expressions were sympathetic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rest well, friend,” Jack told her before shooting her right through the heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When a revenant’s heart is destroyed, they meet certain death. They would turn to ash and would cease to exist from the world. As her body fell backward, her body began to disperse into ash as the world around her began to turn dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that remained was death. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>The scar that covered her heart began to burn as they all returned from the memory echo. She can feel them all looking at her, silently waiting for her to speak. Hope sighs and she turns to face them.</p><p>“My mother was all I had after the Great Collapse,” she explains as the memories came rushing back. “At the time, I felt responsible for her death, and so many others. Why was it that I got to live while others met their end? Even now, the guilt continues to gnaw at me. I can feel it whenever one of you goes down, and I can’t revive you in time.</p><p>“When I was revived as a revenant, fighting was all I had to look away from my sins. Even if it was for a short amount of time, fighting alongside Jack made me forget all of my sins, even for a brief moment. And it seemed he relieved me from those sins, too...”</p><p>“Your heart,” Louis says with concern laced in his words, “it was destroyed. You were reduced to ash. And yet, you’re still alive.”</p><p>“Your hair used to be blue, too,” Mia points out. “How can that be when your hair is completely white now?”</p><p>“It feels like we got some answers only to receive more questions in return,” Yakumo groans. He shakes his head at his words. He had a point, after all. Why was it that Hope was alive after her heart was destroyed, and why was her hair white instead of the blue seen in the memory echo? Even a glimpse of her life before she was revived once more couldn’t answer all the questions she had. </p><p>There’s tension in the air as they continue onward to the next mistle, leaving too many things unanswered.</p><p>She’s almost awkward in her movements when they continue exploring. Attacks that could have easily been parried or blocked make contact with Hope’s body. They began to hurt after a while even with her incredibly high pain tolerance. It’s hard to concentrate after seeing her own memories, her mind swarming with too many questions. The fact remained that she was supposed to be <em>dead</em>; Hope was pulled out of the grave twice and for what purpose this time around?</p><p>When they reach the final mistle and make it to their destination, a woman that looks exactly like Io is awaiting them. She’s holding something in her hands as she approaches them. A vestige was locked in a small black cage. The woman, Leda, asked her to spin a thread of memory for her, to restore the Blood Code of her ‘Successor.’ The vestiges she brings Leda holds the memories of a woman named Aurora, and there’s an itch in the back of her mind. Hope feels as if she has met her before. </p><p>It’s not until they enter the cathedral they come across the Lost that dwelled within. It had the face of a wolf with several limbs protruding out of its body. Its roar echoed through the cathedral as they were thrust themselves into battle. Mia provides support from afar as Hope, Yakumo, and Louis exert themselves as they face the creature head-on. The fight was initially simple, but what the Lost left behind was a massive vestige. With no way to properly destroy it, the Lost was able to regenerate at an indescribable rate. </p><p>Its second phase proved more difficult when they found themselves back at the mistle several times. The cathedral is a flurry of elements; lightning striking in the ground, icicles launching from afar, balls of flames rolling, and showers of blood all threatening to take them down. But they are persistent, and after a few attempts, are finally able to take down the Lost.</p><p>They are at a loss for how to handle the vestige before the Lost can regenerate once more. Hope looks at the vestige curiously before the familiar rush of the Queen’s blood running through her veins takes over her senses. Leda’s words echo in her head and Hope is instinctively reaching out for the vestige. Her friends cry out for her to step away, but they’re immediately drowned out by Cruz’s voice.</p><p>
  <em> “Please… save everyone.” </em>
</p><p>Her hand comes into contact with the vestige. White vines shot out and poke into Hope's arms, caging her in. There's a surge of panic before allowing herself to calm down and letting the Queen's blood flow forth in her veins. The power emanating from the vestige is stronger compared to others but Hope doesn't let that stop her before she's finally able to calm the storm that was brewing. The cathedral is enveloped in white before they're thrown into another memory echo.</p><p>They descend down the staircase as pieces of Aurora's memory appear, and her voice echoes throughout the void before they make it to the bottom. Upon entering what was the memory echo's version of the cathedral, a figure awaits them inside. Her back is turned to them.</p><p>"To be honest, I never expected to meet you guys like this."</p><p>The moment she turns around, Hope lets out an audible gasp. Louis nearly takes a step back in surprise.</p><p>"Aurora, is that you?" Louis asks. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Upon seeing her in person, Hope remembers Aurora with perfect clarity now. Given the context in her memory echoes, everything was finally connecting. A researcher that was looking into BOR parasites along with Louis's sister, Karen. She was highly respected and, after the Great Collapse, was an integral part of Project: QUEEN. She was also a colleague of Serenity.</p><p>"The answer was within the memory echo," Aurora replies. She tells them about the aftermath of the Queen's fall. A body and soul that was forever immortal and had to be sealed away to secure the safety of revenants. The Relics, the Successors, and the Crypts they were sealed away in. It is because of the Successors that there will not be a second Queen to face off against. However, not everything lasts forever.</p><p>"It was your blood that restored my sanity, Hope," Aurora tells her. "You have the power to save the other Successors as well. So I beg of you, seek out the others and help them before it's too late."</p><p>When Aurora's body turns to stone, the door to leave the memory echo creaks open slowly. There's a part of Hope that tells her that it's wrong to walk away, that there's something that she's missing. Following her instincts, she walks up to Aurora and holds out her hands. A white glow emanates from her fingertips before she hears Aurora's voice echo through the air.</p><p>They return to the cathedral, and the Relic turns into a large orange ball of particles before revealing the form of the Successor of the Ribcage. Hope reaches for her weapon on instinct but relaxes when Aurora speaks to them. It dawned on her that this was but only one step towards a brighter future for revenants. A small step, but they were making progress nonetheless.</p><p>All of the events make Hope’s head spin. Louis’s sister is the Successor of the Blood, the Source of the blood beads scattered across Vein. Jack, the man who had killed her all those years ago, recognized Hope and offered her a spot on his side. But he was the Hunter, the man responsible for killing innocent revenants. No matter what his reasons were, Hope didn’t have any reason to trust him despite their history in the past. </p><p>After leaving the Cathedral, there’s the sudden realization that Hope carried a heavy responsibility on her shoulders. She was the only one who could bring back the other Successors to a stable state of mind, the only one to restore them to their former glory. As a Successor herself, Hope couldn’t afford to fail them.</p><p>When they return to the base, she doesn’t say word to anyone, not even to Io. She only makes her way to her room, closing the door behind her. Hope sits down on the edge of her bed as she begins to take her boots off and strip off her attire. From the other side of the room she sees her reflection in the mirror. She looks down at her chest and eyes the scar over her heart. She finally had a story behind the sorry sight.</p><p>But even after reclaiming parts of her past, Hope couldn’t help but feel like she was still missing something. It almost felt as if her memories were still incomplete, as if the Vestige they found in the Cathedral was only just a doorway to the other memories that Hope lost. However, her memories would have to come later. </p><p>There were other matters at hand that required her attention. She was in a dangerous battle against time. She had to reach the other Successors before they frenzied. A stroke of luck had placed this duty upon her. Perhaps by saving the other Successors, she could repent for the lives she had failed to save in the past.</p><p>“I won’t fail,” Hope tells herself. “I <em>can’t</em> fail. I’m the only one who can do this.”</p><p>There’s a knock on her door and she finishes dressing herself before opening the door. Io stood before her with a look of concern. Hope steps to the side to allow her friend to come inside.</p><p>“Hope, is something the matter?” Io asks her the moment the door is closed shut. “You seem… conflicted about something.”</p><p>“Quite the contrary,” Hope almost laughs. “In fact, I’ve had quite the enlightening trip to the Cathedral. Perhaps you’d like to hear about it?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My twitter is @hautecleres if you want to talk more about Code Vein and other games &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>